the_boysfandomcom-20200213-history
You Found Me
You Found Me' is the eighth and final episode of the first season of The Boys and the eighth episode of the series overall. Summary Season Finale Time! Questions answered! Secrets revealed! Conflicts… conflicted! Characters exploded! And so much more! Plot In Syria, US troops approach a drug warehouse under cover of darkness when Homelander arrives. Homelander tells the troops to go for a break, as he will handle the search. Inside the building, Homelander uses his laser eyes to kill the assailants; he exits the building with a vial of Compound V. In a meeting with Stillwell, Jim Beaver questions how a Syrian gang have gotten hold of Vought's compound, which she stonewalls. However, Stillwell admits that given the power of the Supes, Compound V is the only way to beat them. On a call with Raynor, she reveals to Butcher that the CIA has decided to keep the existence of Compound V classified to keep Vought happy. Mother's Milk tries to sell the story to a newspaper, but gets turned down. Raynor reveals that The Boys are wanted fugitives now. M.M. and Frenchie decide they need to split up and go their separate ways, but Billy has other ideas. Starlight returns home, reminiscing about her father. She questions her mother about her knowledge of Compound V and what it does. Initially, her mother denies knowing about its existence, but eventually reveals that Vought promised that Starlight would have an extraordinary life as a result of the experiments. This angers Starlight who is upset that she never got to choose who she was. Much to Starlight's dismay, her mother reveals that her father left because he no longer agreed with what they had done. The Deep and Jeff drink and the Deep questions when he ships out, however, Jeff congenially reveals that Vought doesn't want the Deep to leave Sandusky, and that the marketing department has created new promotional material based on him staying there. Billy introduces Hughie to Grace Mallory, the founder of The Boys. Billy reveals that The Boys are back together, however Grace refuses to help them, but Billy says that she owes him. Frenchie, The Female and Mother's Milk are ambushed in their motel room by commandos. The Female initially fights back and tries to escape, but is tranquilized by one of the assailants. They're all loaded into a van. Grace refuses to help The Boys, revealing that the promise between them ended when The Lamplighter incinerated her grandchildren. Grace admits that she regrets training Butcher and aiming him at Homelander, but is begged for help from Billy. Grace agrees to reveal that Homelander and Stillwell have a complicated relationship and perhaps she may know his weakness. With this, Billy agrees not to return in the future. Leaving the hospital, A-Train goes shopping, but is upset looking at Shockwave promotional material. A-Train gets into a heated discussion with the security guard, who is watching him. The security guard does not at first believe he is A-Train, but is quickly corrected by public onlookers, recording the interaction on their phones. Billy and Hughie drive past the motel room, with Billy revealing that The Boys are gone; taken by some black ops unit, most likely working on behalf of Vought. Hughie begs to go back and save The Boys, but Billy remarks that Frenchie and M.M. would want them to finish the job. Hughie realizes that all Billy cares about is Homelander, agreeing that Grace was right about Billy. With this, Billy leaves Hughie behind. Upset about Vought's decision to leave him behind, the Deep shaves his head and his body, berating himself for being an idiot. Hughie finds Starlight listening to the choir at an otherwise-empty church, asking for her help, much to her shock. Starlight believes he wants to lie to her, but Hughie admits that he wants to tell Starlight the truth, using the tale of Naqib to convince her. Hughie wants Starlight to use her security clearance to find Naqib. Starlight refuses, questioning why she would ever help him. Hughie remarks that Vought is doing evil things and it's Starlight's job, as a Superhero, to stop them. Hughie admits that he was spiraling out of control until Starlight took him bowling. A-Train is exerting himself pulling a locomotive like a sled dog. Nathan arrives and tells him that he should be resting, but A-Train says that he is healed. Nathan surmises that A-Train is using Compound V again to heal quicker. A-Train denies it, but Nathan refuses to believe him, and abandons him. Black Noir plays the piano at a Vought fundraiser. Mr. Edgar, Vought CEO arrives at the fundraiser, giving Stillwell a bonus and moving her down to his floor. He reveals that someone needs to run Vought when he moves to Belize, which excites Stillwell. Starlight vomits in the toilets, followed by Maeve, who reveals that her arm never healed correctly when she broke all of the bones in her arm; providing evidence that Vought's marketing didn't fabricate that story. Maeve reveals that she was like Starlight once and really did want to make a difference. Homelander confronts Stillwell over his findings from Vogelbaum. Homelander admits that he planned for Naqib to show up just as they needed to sway the Congress into letting them in the military. Homelander admits that he and A-Train used Compound V to supercharge terrorists, much to Stillwell's shock. Homelander says that there are Supes that only The Seven can fight all over the globe now. Stillwell takes Homelander to her office, where the two have sexual intercourse, however Homelander seems to find the activity painful. Frenchie and Mother's Milk are seen locked in a cage, with Frenchie questioning why M.M. didn't reveal he had a daughter. M.M. admits that he wanted her to be clean, but now he'll probably never see her again. Frenchie worries that The Female is in trouble, and M.M. tries to console him. Stillwell reveals to Homelander that Edgar offered her his job in the future, but Homelander worries whether Madelyn will still be there for him on the day-to-day. They both promise to not keep any more secrets from one another. Stillwell apologizes for not telling Homelander about his child, as she wanted to spare him the pain. Hughie goes back to the motel and is immediately subdued by the commandos. They throw Hughie into the cage with Frenchie and M.M., who question him for Butcher's whereabouts. Hughie relays that Butcher has gone after Homelander while he has come to rescue them. Frenchie is greatful but astounded by the utter futility of the idea. Hughie then reveals that there is a wire lodged in his orthodontic retainer that Frenchie can use to pick the lock. They are able to escape and overpower the guards. Stilwell arrives at home looking for her son and the nanny, but finds Billy waiting for her in the dark. Madelyn asks what Butcher wants, with him questioning Homelander's weakness. She denies any, but Billy tells her that that Stillwell is Homelander's weakness, which surprises her. Frenchie and The Boys look for The Female, finding her strapped to a hospital bed, when the guards arrive and shoot at them. Frenchie is shot in the shoulder, passing Hughie the gun while M.M. saves Kimoko. M.M is able to save The Female, however she is severely weakened. Hughie runs out of bullets and The Boys are trapped behind a barricade. As they prepare to be taken, a blinding light takes out their assailants. As Starlight escorts them away, they are confronted by A-Train. Hughie sends M.M., Frenchie, and The Female on while he and Starlight confront A-Train. Starlight attempts to use her abilities on A-Train, however he is able barely to outrun them. A-Train admits that he is the one who killed Popclaw, but it was Hughie's fault. A-Train suffers a heart attack, presumably due to his juicing on Compound V. Hughie tries to resuscitate A-Train, but Starlight takes over, saying that Homelander will never stop coming after him. She tells Hughie to run as Vought is on the way. Butcher has an array of C4 explosives strapped to Stilwell when Homelander arrives. Homelander brings Teddy, however, believing that Butcher would not put the child in danger. Homelander pushes Butcher, boasting about the sex he had with Becca. Homelander questions Billy's endgame, to which he reveals he just wants to hurt Homelander. Questioning if Butcher has any proof that Homelander killed his wife, Billy goes quiet, with Homelander questioning Stillwell about Becca and his baby. Homelander reveals that he went back to Vogelbaum, getting the real truth out of him - that Vought put Becca and her child into witness protection for the past eight years. Stillwell admits that she is scared of Homelander, to which he appreciates, kissing her one last time before shooting his laser vision through her eyes and head. Butcher decides to release the trigger, detonating the explosives. Butcher, awakes on a lawn to see Homelander standing over him. Butcher is shocked to see Becca alive, with a child. Homelander questions if the child knows who he is, however, he reveals that he doesn't. Homelander reveals to the kid that he is his father. Cast Starring *Karl Urban as Billy Butcher *Jack Quaid as Hughie Campbell *Antony Starr as Homelander *Erin Moriarty as Starlight *Dominique McElligott as Queen Maeve *Jessie T. Usher as A-Train *Laz Alonso as Mother's Milk *Chace Crawford as The Deep *Tomer Capon as Frenchie *Karen Fukuhara as The Female *Nathan Mitchell as Black Noir *Elisabeth Shue as Madelyn Stillwell Special Guest Star *Giancarlo Esposito as Stan Edgar Guest Starring *Jennifer Esposito as Susan Raynor *Shantel Vansanten as Becca Butcher *Ann Cusack as Donna January *Christian Keyes as Nathan *Laila Robins as Grace Mallory *Jim Beaver as Robert Singer Co-Starring *Brendan Beiser as Jeff *Parker Corno as 8 Yr Old Boy *Caitlyn Sponheimer as Molly *JD Smith as Officer *Steve Coombes as Security Guard Trivia *The episode is set in Syria, but was filmed in Ontario, Canada. *The title of the episode is the title of Issue #72 of the comics. Media References Category:Episodes Category:Season One